


Compare Your Kid To Mine

by crowkag



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkag/pseuds/crowkag
Summary: In every way possible, Peter Benjamin Parker was a good kid.





	Compare Your Kid To Mine

In every way possible, Peter Benjamin Parker was a good kid. It didn’t take much to see that. Straight A student, winner of perfect attendance awards, academic pride of Midtown Science and Technology. And when it came down to staying up late studying or going out to protect people, of course Peter had chosen the latter. He was just that kind of person.

But when Tony had taken Peter under his nitinol wing, he hadn’t really expected to see just how far down that goodness went. Surely, the kid was hiding some sort of rebellious action, yeah? Every teenager was.

Binge drinking on the weekends? Nope, he blanched at the sight of alcohol.

Not doing his chores? He did things his aunt never asked him to do. He knew how hard she worked.

Using up all the data on his family’s plan? He put his phone on airplane mode when there wasn’t any wifi.

Skip out on school to go on a once-in-a-lifetime trip to Berlin?

“I have homework.”

Case in point.

It felt to Tony that every day he was learning something new about Peter and his much too pure antics. The most recent example was the kid’s subtle insistence on movie nights. Ever since Tony had let it slip during one of their workshop sessions that he missed watching the odd flick or two with the old team, Peter had been casually bringing up the names of films he liked… before telling Tony that he’d probably like them too, if he gave them a chance.

Tony had tried not to give in (he knew what kind of nerdy stuff Peter was into). But the kid had this energy about him that was hard to say no to. So after what felt like weeks of listening to Peter list off his extensive movie collection, Tony was sat on the couch waiting for Underoos to pop some popcorn, Star Wars: A New Hope paused on the flat screen.

“You almost done in there, kid?” he tossed over his shoulder, barely taking his eyes off his phone. “Luke Silvester is getting antsy.”

“ _Skywalker_ , Mister Stark.” Peter appeared from behind, offering two butter-smothered bowls of popcorn to Tony before hopping over the back of the couch, landing ungracefully on his side. He wriggled under the blanket he’d brought along and then took one of the bowls from Tony, talking around a mouthful of popped kernels. “Guess even genius billionaires get things half-right, sometimes.”

Tony opened his mouth as Peter raised a piece of popcorn between his fingers. “It’s totally possible I’m only-” he caught the popcorn with ease “-half paying attention, you know.”

“Hey, I still get to tell Ned that I got you to watch Star Wars with me. Nice catch, by the way.”

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair as the kid searched for the remote, eventually pulling it out from under his butt and clicking the play button. Harrison Ford and Mark Hamill’s voices filled the room, and Peter fell silent, inching forward on the couch so he was perched on the edge of the cushion. Tony settled back, smiling when he noticed the kid’s lips moving, mouthing along to the dialogue. He was honestly impressed Peter was managing to keep himself contained. Two hours ago, when he walked through the door, Tony couldn’t get him to calm down.

The quiet didn’t last, of course. This was _Peter_ sitting next to Tony. He was suddenly on his feet, blanket falling around his ankles as he pretended to hold a blaster. Voice going up an octave, he shouted in perfect sync with Carrie Fisher, “Into the garbage chute, flyboy!” before plopping back onto the couch with an over-exaggerated _mmph_. Tony rolled his eyes, meeting the kid’s bright gaze.

“Do that every time you watch this?”

Peter nodded vigorously. “Yup! I love Leia, Mister Stark. She’s always been my favorite, she’s just so insanely badass… Oh, oh!” Peter brought his feet up off the floor and tucked them under him, leaning over and tugging at Tony’s sleeve with one hand, the other flying out to point at the screen. The characters (all of whom Tony was still pretending not to know the names of) were wading in waist-high brown sludge.

“Okay okay, so this scene?” Peter had the _I have something really cool to say except it’s not cool it’s super nerdy_ tone to his voice, the type that made Tony roll his eyes but grin at the same time. “It actually smelled _so bad_ while filming that Luke, I mean Mark Hamill, actually burst a blood vessel in his nose because of it. He had to keep his head turned away from the camera! And the Chewie suit smelled awful for a solid week afterwards.”

Tony chuckled. “No way.”

“Way.”

“That’s pretty gross, kid.”

“I’m sure you meant pretty awesome, Mister Stark.”

“Sure I did.”

From that point on, a good chunk of the movie was spent with Peter rambling on about Star Wars trivia. Tony barely got the occasional confirmatory hum in. There was a brief moment where he considered lightheartedly telling the kid he was the worst person to watch movies with, but that thought was dashed just as quickly as it had come up. Peter was just so damn _happy_ , content and open and smiling from ear to ear. Somehow, over the course of the film, he’d managed to squeeze right into Tony’s side, wrapped up in his patchwork blanket, head leaning against his mentor’s shoulder. Tony had a hand in the teenager’s curls, fingers running smooth along his scalp and working out any tangles he could find.

When the credits started rolling, Tony realized that he and Peter had fallen into a sort of sluggish, sleepy silence. The teen hadn’t blurted out a single nerdy fact for a solid twenty minutes. Tony took a glance down at his side and smiled at the sight next to him. Peter was still awake, but his eyelids were drooping and his head was pressing more and more snuggly into Tony’s arm. He looked so close to sleep that Tony blinked in surprise when the kid spoke.

“What’d you think, Mister Stark?” His voice was barely more than a whisper.

A small beat of quiet, and then, “It was _out of this world_ , kiddo.”

Peter sleepily huffed a breath, and Tony didn’t have to look to know that he was rolling his eyes. “You’re a nerd.”

“You’re the one who knows about an actor's burst blood vessel.”

“Touché.”

They stayed silent for a moment more, and in that span of time Tony leaned his head on top of Peter’s.

“There is one thing I don’t understand,” he murmured against the kid’s hair.

“Whassat?”

“Why the Death Star had a design flaw like that. If I had been the one designing it, there would have been no oversights.”

Peter hummed. “You wouldn’t build somethin’ like that, Mister Stark. You’d be a rebel and blow it up. You’re the good guy.”

The words were so unexpected and pure in their tone that Tony felt something in his chest clench up, felt his hand press a little more firmly into Peter’s hair, felt something surge up in his throat. He didn’t say anything about it, was almost scared at what it might be.

“We need to watch Rogue One next. Everythin’ will make sense when we watch it.”

Tony closed his eyes. “Sure thing, Pete.”

\---

A few hours later, after Tony had woken up with Peter still leaning against his side, after he’d texted May that her nephew was sleeping over, after he’d carried the kid to the guest bedroom and tucked him in tight, gone down to the lab and started tinkering for a bit… he quick asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. what that _feeling_ had been earlier, described it in great detail and everything.

“Most would call that _parental affection_ , boss.”

Tony’s breath caught for a moment. And then it evened out. And then he smiled.

Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> we real deep in the irondad and spiderson fluff... and by we I mean me. and by me I mean hopefully everyone reading this is deep in it too because nothing is better than some good superhero family domesticity. introducing Star Wars to ur loser of an old man makes everything better


End file.
